swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Side Devotee Talent Tree
Your powerful negative emotions allow The Dark Side to flow through you, giving you great power. Channel Aggression If you succeed on an attack against a Flanked opponent, or any target that is denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, you may spend a Force Point as a Free Action to deal additional damage to the target equal to 1d6 per Class Level (Maximum 10d6). Channel Anger Prerequisite: 'Channel Aggression' You let your anger swell into a Rage. As a Swift Action, you may spend a Force Point to gain a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls for a number of rounds equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier. At the end of this duration, you move -1 step along the Condition Track. While Raging, you cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. Crippling Strike Prerequisite: 'Channel Aggression' Whenever you score a Critical Hit, you may spend a Force Point to also reduce the target's Speed by half until they are fully healed (That is, restored to maximum Hit Points). Embrace the Dark Side Prerequisites: 'Channel Aggression', Channel Anger Whenever you use a Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor, you may reroll your Use the Force check, but you must accept the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Upon choosing this Talent, you can no longer use Force Powers with the [Light Side] descriptor. Additional Dark Side Devotee Talents Dark Side Talisman Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual You can spend a Force Point to imbue a Weapon or some other portable object with the Dark Side of The Force, creating a Talisman that grants you protection from the Light Side. Creating the Dark Side Talisman takes a Full-Round Action. While you wear or carry the Talisman, you gain a +2 Force bonus to one of your Defenses (Reflex, Fortitude, or Will) against Force Powers with the [Light Side] descriptor. You can only have one Dark Side Talisman active at a given time (Though you can have both a Dark Side Talisman and a Force Talisman active at the same time), and if your Dark Side Talisman is destroyed, you cannot create another one for 24 hours. Greater Dark Side Talisman Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Prerequisite: Dark Side Talisman You can spend a Force Point to imbue a Weapon or some other portable object with the Dark Side of The Force, creating a Talisman that grants you protection from the Light Side. Creating the Greater Dark Side Talisman takes a Full-Round Action. While you wear or carry the Talisman, you gain a +2 Force bonus to all of your Defenses against Force Powers with the [Light Side] descriptor. You can only have one Greater Dark Side Talisman, or Dark Side Talisman, active at a given time (Though you can have both a Greater Dark Side Talisman and a Greater Force Talisman active at the same time), and if your Greater Dark Side Talisman is destroyed, you cannot create another one for 24 hours.Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Adept Talent Trees